Pain of Rain
by Kim Fabia
Summary: Hujan itu indah,tapi terkadang hujan juga membawa sakit hati,terutama bagi Jaejoong. Mungkinkah Jaejoong akan memaafkan seorang Jung Yunho?YunJae.Yaoi.RnR please


**Pain of Rain**

**Cast:Kim Jaejoong (23 tahun)**

**Jung Yunho (25 tahun)**

**Author : Me**

**Genre for fict : yaoi**

**Genre for story : Romance,hurt/comfort.**

**Pair:YunJae**

**Summary : Hujan itu indah tapi juga kadang hujan itu membawa luka**

**Warning:no edit,typo(s) everywhere,judul sama isi kurang nyambung. Sudah tau kan kalau dari judul dan genre itu angst? Hehehe. Kalo ada salah-salah dalam hal apa pun (story) tolong kritik saia **

**Disclaimer : They're not mine but if you allowed me,Junsu and Changmin can be mine **** #slapped**

**Another YunJae story from me. Terinspirasi ketika saya terjebak hujan di kampus dan berakhir dengan pilek (again?!)**

**[PAIN OF RAIN]**

Sore itu,kawasan di sekitar Myeongdeong terlihat begitu suram. Bukan karena sedang terjadi perang,bukan. Tapi lebih karena awan mendung diatas sana yang datang menyelimuti kawasan tersebut. Dan suasana tersebut terasa semakin suram tatkala angina kencang berhembus,meniupkan dedaunan kering. Belum lagi suara gemuruh petir yang sesekali terdengar.

Namun nampaknya,semua itu tidak berpengaruh pada sesosok namja cantik yang masih berada di dalam mini market. Ia bahkan masih sibuk berbelanja sambil sibuk mendengarkan music melalui headset yang terpasang ditelinganya. Sesekali suaranya yang merdu terdengar mengikuti alunan music yang tengah ia dengarkan.

"Ah,sepertinya segini sudah cukup" ujar pemuda cantik itu. Ia melirik tas belanjaannya yang sudah terisi penuh untuk makan malam nanti dan beberapa hari ke depan. Ah,kalian pasti penasaran siapa dia kan? Namun sepertinya kalian sudah tau siapa namja cantik ini. Tapi untuk lebih jelasnya,author akan menceritakan identitas dia disini#plak. Namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong,seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan Perfilman di sebuah unversitas terkenal di Korea Selatan. Usianya memang baru 23 tahun. Tapi jangan salah,di usia belia ini dia sudah mampu menjadi seorang model,actor dan bintang iklan papan atas. Bahkan baru-baru ini dia mendapat tawaran sebagai penyanyi. Lalu kenapa ia mau berbelanja di mini market sederhana seperti ini kalau ia bisa belanja di super market yang lebih bagus kalau tidak langsung saja memesan makanan? Alasannya hanya satu,dia malas makan makanan diluar dan memilih masak sendiri. Karena menurutnya masakannya jauh lebih lezat dari koki diluar sana…hohoho…dasar.

Kembali ke cerita. Setelah Jaejoong selesai membayar masakannya,ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar minimarket. Namun sayang,saat dia melangkahkan kaki keluar,diluar ternyata sudah hujan. Damn! "Kenapa tadi aku tidak bawa mobil saja,sih?!" rutuk Jaejoong melihat pemandangan didepannya yang kini sudah basah akibat hujan deras yang mengguyur. Tau begini lebih baik dia tadi membawa mobil. Dia malas membawa mobil karena jarak minimarket ini dengan apartemennya yang tak lebih dari 10 menit jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Dan bodohnya lagi,dia lupa membawa payung! Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ketika dia akan pergi tadi langit sudah mendung. Hadeuh…dia ini sebenarnya pintar atau tidak sih?!

Akhirnya dengan berat hati,Jaejoong memilih untuk menunggu dari pada harus berhujan-hujanan ria. Besok kan dia ada pemotretan. Bisa-bisa dia sakit kalau nekad menerobos hujan sederas ini dan pemotretannya batal. Ah,tidak-tidak. Jaejoong sudah menununda pemotretan ini dua kali akibat jadwalnya yang bentrok. Salahkan saja Changmin,manajernya yang tidak becus mengurus jadwalnya.

Namun nampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya kali ini. Karena sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu,hujan tak kunjung reda. Sekalinya reda langsung hujan lagi,bahkan sekarang malah tambah besar. Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam lima sore. Dan jam enam nanti Yoochun,sutradara yang akan menangani film yang ia bintangi akan datang. Ah! Sudahlah! Masa bodoh kalau besok aku sakit toh bisa diakali dengan make up,batin Jaejoong. Ia melepas jam tangan mahalnya yang senilai 322 juta (dalam rupiah),handphone dan dompetnya yang berada di saku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas plastic berisi belanjaannya. Ia memandangi jalanan didepannya lagi yang masih diguyur hujan dengan derasnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu dalam hitungan ketiga,ia langsung melompat menghindari genangan dan berlari menembus hujan.

Jaejoong terus berlari dan berlari,menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya akibat hantaman air hujan yang besar dan deras. Namun baru setengah jalan ia berlari,kepalanya sudah terasa pusing. Dengan susah payah,Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya,mencari tempat berteduh. Dia benar-benar tak sanggup kalau harus melanjutkannya. Dan saat matanya menemukan sebuah box telepon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri,ia langsung berlari kesana.

Jaejoong membuka pintu box telepon itu dan langsung duduk nyaman dikacanya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berat dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian sebuah ide pun terlintas dibenaknya. "Ah kenapa aku tidak telepon saja Changmin?" ujarnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Namun saat itu juga harapannya langsung pupus ketika mengingat ia tak membawa satu koin pun. Akhirnya ia kembali duduk sambil berharap hujan diluar sana mereda secepatnya.

Namun,sudah hampir sepuluh menit Jaejoong menunggu,hujannya masih juga belum reda. Dan belum sembuh sakit dikepalanya,kini penderitannya harus ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Akhirnya Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk tertidur sejenak karena tak tahan menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda,belum lagi ditambah kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah. Berharap tidur dapat mengurangi penderitaannya. Namun belum juga ia memejamkan matanya,tiba-tiba pintu box telepon terbuka dan mengenai kakinya.

"Aaww!" pekik Jaejoong tertahan ketika kakinya terhantam pintu box telepon. Dan sukses suaranya itu membuat orang (yang menurut Jaejoong) tak berotak didepannya langsung menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Mi..mianhe…jeongmal mianhe. Aku tak tau kalai disini ada orang" ujar suara itu. Rasanya suara itu tak asing ditelinga Jaejoong.

_Mungkinkah itu dia?_,batin Jaejoong horror. Dengan setengah kesadaran yang terkumpul,ia membuka matanya. Dan matanya langsung membelalak lebar ketika menyadari siapa yang didepannya. "Yunho?" ujar Jaejoong horror. Damn! Apalagi ini?! Apa belum puas Dewi Fortuna mengambil keberuntungannya hari ini sehingga meminta bantuan Dewi Kesialan untuk memberi Jaejoong hukuman lain dengan mendatangkan Yunho?! Yang notabenenya mantan pacarnya sendiri yang baru ia putus tiga bulan kemarin?

Sontak emosi Jaejoong langsung mendidih begitu saja tatkala melihat namja tampan yang menurutnya sama sekali tak perhatian ini. Sesaat,mata mereka bertemu pandang. Namun secepat kilat Jaejoong mengalihkan matanya dari mata pria didepannya ketika menangkap ekspresi terluka dimata itu. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana,Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi namun baru saja berdiri,ia sudah terjatuh lagi. Namun ia tak menyerah dan kembali berdiri.

"Boo,kau mau kemana? Diluar masih hujan deras" ujar Yunho sembari mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong,menahan namja itu agar tidak nekad hujan-hujanan. Belum lagi ia prihatin melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah pucat pasi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Huh! Apa pedulimu memang. Memangnya kau ini siapaku?" ujar Jaejoong sarkastik.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Aku masih kekasihmu,tunanganmu" ujar Yunho dengan nada tenang.

"Oh ya? Tapi sepertinya aku tak ingat pernah punya tunangan sepertimu" ujar Jaejoong lagi. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Yunho dari tangannya namun sayang,ia kalah tenaga.

"Masuklah dulu. Diluar masih hujan deras. Kau bisa sakit nanti" nasehat Yunho sembari berusaha menyeret Jaejoong kembali ke dalam box telepon. Dan kali ini Jaejoong tidak melawan. Ia membiarkan Yunho menyeret tubuhnya begitu saja ke dalam box telepon.

Mereka berdua pun duduk,namun Jaejoong menolak untuk berhadapan dengan Yunho. Jadi ia memilih membelakangi namja itu. "Apa maumu dengan bersikap sok perhatian seperti tadi?" ujar Jaejoong yang kini tengah duduk membelakangi Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku perhatian,kau itu masih tunanganku. Kau masih kekasihku" ujar Yunho.

"Huh! Tunangan dari mana? Bukankah kita sudah putus? Lagi pula,seingatku dari awal kau hanya menyewaku agar menjadi tunanganmu didepan semua orang dan menjadikanku pemuas nafsumu. Begitu sudah menemukan yang lebih baik kau langsung meninggalkanku" ujar Jaejoong sembari menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang ketika mengingat Yunho yang dengan mudahnya meninggalkannya 1 minggu tanpa kabar dan pulang-pulang membawa kabar kalau ia sudah berpacaran dengan yeoja bernama Go Ahra.

"Boo,sudah aku katakan berapa kali kalau aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Ahra? Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku?" ujar Yunho dengan nada setengah kesal.

"Berhenti panggil aku dengan panggilan itu!" hardik Jaejoong sebelum Yunho sempat berkata-kata lagi. "Seharusnya dari awal aku tau kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Seharusnya dari awal aku tau kalau semua ini hanya sandiwara. Huh,bodohnya kau Kim Jaejoong" ujar Jaejoong sambil menahan air matanya yang kini mulai terkumpul dipelupuk mata.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku mencintaimu? Kalau semua itu bukan drama? Mungkin dulu aku memang berniat hanya menjadikanmu pacar sewaan,tapi semuanya berubah begitu saja. Rasa cintaku perlahan mulai tumbuh padamu. Dan sekarang aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu. Jadi,berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak" ujar Yunho panjang lebar. "Kumohon,kembalilah kepadaku. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu" imbuhnya dengan nada lirih dan tulus. Meski begitu ia yakin Jaejoong mendengarnya.

Yunho menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya. Ia menumpukan kepalanya ke lututnya sambil menunggu jawaban Jaejoong. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu,ketika ia tengah ada urusan bisnis dengan dari Jepang,ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Ahra yang notabenenya yeoja yang dulu sangat mencintainya dan mengejar-ngejarnya tapi tak pernah ia hiraukan. Ia tak menyangka kalau Ahra itu adalah sekertaris . Yunho tak menyangka kalau ternyata Ahra tau hubungannya dengan Jaejoong dan tentu saja yeoja itu marah dan cemburu sehingga ia menjebak Yunho dan hasilnya ia mengirimi Jaejoong foto Yunho yang tengah tidur dengannya dengan keadaan topless. Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong yang marah dan merasa dikhianati langsung memutus Yunho secara sepihak. Argh! Kalau tau begini lebih baik Yunho menolak pertemuan bisnis itu. Ia lebih tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Jaejoong dibandingkan kehilangan proyek besar.

"Jae?" ujar Yunho ketika sadar Jaejoong belum mengatakan apa pun dari sepuluh menit tadi. Dan kepanikan pun langsung melanda Yunho ketika mengingat Jaejoong yang tadi sudah seperti vampire tubuhnya,pucat dan dingin.

Sontak Yunho langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Beruntunglah dia sigap menangkap Jaejoong ketika namja itu hendak terkulai lemas sehingga tubuhnya tak menghantam kaca. "Jae!" pekik Yunho. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong dan meraba tubuhnya. Damn! Tubuh namja itu sudah bukan panas lagi,tapi sangat dingin,kontras sekali dengan dirinya yang masih hangat. Jaejoong terkena hypothermia! "Jae! Kau baik-baik saja?! Jae!" ujar Yunho lagi.

"Tenanglah,tidak usah mengkhawatirkanmu. Mungkin sudah takdirku untuk mati saat ini" ujar Jaejoong langsung meski dengan suara yang lemah.

"Ya! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu" hardik Yunho. Ia kemudian teringat,bagaimana bisa dia menyelamatkan Jaejoong? Kalau pun ia harus keluar dari kotak ini saat ini juga ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa namja itu. Memanggil ambulan?! Ah sama saja bohong! Rumah sakit terdekat dari daerah ini akan kesini paling cepat setengah jam lagi. Dan bagaimana kalau saat itu kondisi tubuh Jaejoong malah semakin memburuk?!

Dan disaat ia kebingungan seperti ini,tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas diotaknya. Ia tak yakin Jaejoong mau menerima ide ini,tapi hanya ini satu-satunya ide yang ia dapat saat ini,tepatnya satu cara tercepat. "Jae,lepaskan bajumu" perintah Yunho.

"Apa…yang…huhhh..mauhh…kau….lakuhkan?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Masih sempat-sempatnya namja itu berbicara di saat kondisinya kritis begini.

"Berhenti bicara dan ikuti saja kata-kataku" perintah Yunho.

"Shi…hhh…reo" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya! Tidak ada waktu untuk menolak sekarang! Yang benar saja,aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati sekarang selagi aku masih bisa menyelamatkanmu!" ujar Yunho tegas. "Kumohon Jae,dengarkan aku sekali ini saja" ujar Yunho. Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong,ia langsung melepas kaos panjang namja cantik itu. Sontak saja Jaejoong yang menyadari gerakan Yunho langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan namja itu.

"A…phah…hyang…" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tersengal. Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba saja bibir Yunho sudah menempel dibibirnya,melumatnya pelan. Namun ada yang aneh,kenapa rasa ciumannya sedikit asin?

"Kumohon berhentilah bicara dan membantahku. Biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu saat aku bisa,kali ini saja" ujar Yunho disela-sela ciumannya. Dan saat itu,Jaejoong dapat melihat jika Yunho menangis.

Entah kenapa,dia merasa tidak sanggup melawan kata-kata Yunho dan membiarkan namja itu melepas semua pakaiannya kecuali celana bokser mereka. Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong,menempelkan kulitnya yang masih terasa panas,kontras sekali dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang terasa sangat dingin. Yah,bisa dibilang ini gila. Belum lagi Yunho melakukannya ditempat umum dan kemungkinan setelah hujan reda,bisa saja mereka dipergoki lalu dibawa ke kantor polisi karena dianggap sudah melakukan hal yang iya-iya. Tapi masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Yunho hanya ingin ia selamat dan hanya ini satu-satinya cara yang terpikirkan olehnya saat itu. Ia ingat Yoochun pernah curhat padanya kalau dia pernah menghangatkan Junsu yang terkena hypothermia dengan cara ini dan berhasil. Jadi ia praktekkan saja cara ini untuk Jaejoong,untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan Yunho berani bersumpah tak ada perasaan apa pun selain ingin menyelamatkan nyawa namja yang dicintainya.

Dan setelah hampir setengah jam memeluk Jaejoong dengan keadaan hampir naked dalam keadaan yang masih hujan (meski saat ini sudah sedikit reda),dia dapat merasakan kalau tubuh Jaejoong menghangat. "Kau sudah baikan,Jae?" ujar Yunho ketika merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang dalam pelukannya bergerak.

Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho,namja itu langsung mendorong Yunho hingga Yunho terjungkal ke belakang. Ia memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya dalam diam. "Pakai pakaianmu. Aku tak mau kalau orang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak melihat keadaan kita" ujar Jaejoong sambil melempar setelan jas Yunho. Ia kembali mengulangi kata-kata yang pernah Yunho ucapkan ketika mereka melakukan 'itu' pertama kalinya disiang bolong dikantor Yunho. Ia tak menyangka kalau ia masih mengingat kejadian (yang menurut Jaejoong) menyebalkan itu. Dan setelah mereka berpakaian rapi,ia memungut belanjaannya dan bersiap keluar.

"Jae,kau mau kemana? Diluar masih hujan! Bisa-bisa sakitmu tambah parah kalau kau keluar dengan keadaan basah kuyup" ujar Yunho sambil mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho dan menatap namja itu lekat-lekat. Ia tak sanggup jika harus mengatakannya namun dia harus melakukannya. "Yunho,maaf. Meskipun kau telah menyelamatkan nyawamu,tapi bukan berarti aku akan kembali padamu" ujar Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Yunho di dalam box yang menatapnya dengan perasaan terluka.

**FIN**

*ps:hypothermia adalah keadaan dimana suhu tubuh menurun derastis.

**Hohoho…sekian ff dari saya. Saya tau kalau ceritanya biasa banget,tapi saya Cuma mau review. Mohon reviewnya readers ^^. Kritik juga gak apa2**


End file.
